No Matter What
by Akari Ito
Summary: Natsu makes a mess so now he has to clean it up or forever lose Lucy. See how Natsu messes things up and tries to put it back together. What will his future hold. The summary sucks but the story inside is much better, I promise. Title used to be 'The Dragon Slayer's Heart.'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Stupidity**

**AN: I sadly don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. If Fairy Tail belonged to me there would be a lot more romance. I do however own the storyline and any characters I make up.**

Natsu never once stopped thinking about that first day that he met her. The day he met Lucy, how he ran up to a group where he thought Igneel was. He had come bursting through the crowd shouting Igneel's name over and over. Saying that it was him, but when he got to the front of the crowd he was disappointed to see that Igneel was not there. Other than the fact that Igneel wasn't there Natsu heard a sharp intake of some one's breath. Natsu turned slightly to his left to see a blonde. He then turned back to his original goal which then was followed by him asking the man in the middle of the group who he was. Immediately after the question left his mouth a group of women attacked him until the man said he meant nothing by it. The man who was dubbed 'Salamander' then offered him his autograph to which he said no. Again the women attacked him.

A little while later he heard a voice talking to him, he looked up and saw the blonde from earlier. She was thanking him for who knows what, then followed up her thanks by treating him and Happy to a meal.

Natsu remembered that day with fondness even before he realized his feelings. Natsu always enjoyed being near her and going with her on missions. He also felt a strange tugging feeling on his heart when she wasn't with him or when she was hurt or in trouble. He never knew why he felt that way but one day it hit him like a ton a bricks. He Natsu Dragneel was hopelessly, undeniably in love with her, Lucy Heartfilia. The moment he realized this he vowed to himself that he would always protect her and try to make her smile.

Natsu wanted to tell her how he felt about her but he wasn't sure how to tell her or whether she would return his feelings. Since he didn't know he just didn't say anything to her. He had those feelings for a long time before he felt as if he was ready to tell her how he felt. He planned the way he was going to tell her, he would tell her on her birthday in the park under a cherry blossom tree. Unfortunately he wasn't able to do so because he made the stupid mistake of saying it while he was fighting with her.

~ Flashback ~

Lucy was preparing to go on a solo mission when Natsu stopped her. "Lucy, please don't go." He said. "Why?" Lucy asked. "Just please don't go Lucy. I don't want you to." He replied. "Why should I listen to you? You aren't the boss of me." Lucy stated getting angry. "Please Lucy just listen to me." Natsu pleaded with Lucy, raising his voice slightly. "Why do you want me to stay?! Oh I know you just don't think I am strong enough to do this on my own! Do you?!" Lucy shouted at Natsu seething with anger. "Of course I don't think that Lucy!" Natsu replied loudly. "Then why do you want me not to go, huh?! Give me one good reason why I should stay, Natsu!" Lucy yelled frustrated at Natsu. "You want a reason why?!" Natsu shouted. "Yes, Natsu give me one good reason!" Lucy spat back as she reached her limit of annoyance with him. "You need a reason why? The reason why is because I don't want you to get hurt, Lucy!" Natsu shouted barely holding back his true feelings. "Why, would you care so much about me getting hurt?!" Lucy screamed at Natsu with her anger levels continuing to rise. "WHY, WHY DO I CARE!?" Natsu asked about to crack and say what he really felt. "YES NATSU THAT WAS THE QUESTION!" Lucy raged. "Because, I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Natsu yelled back at Lucy.

The entire guild went silent once those words came out of Natsu's mouth. "WHAT, YOU WHAT!?" Lucy asked loudly, while being stunned. "I said that I am in love with you, Lucy!" Natsu loudly, but firmly said to her. "I – I – I have to go!" Lucy stammered her reply as she began sobbing, while running out of the guild.

~ End of Flashback ~

All that had just happened mere seconds ago. Natsu stood there running what had just happened through his brain to see what went wrong. Of course he thought up several reasons, but he still couldn't make sense of it all. A voice calling out to him broke his mental questions.

"Hey, Flame Brain why are you just standing there!? Go after Lucy!" Grayed shouted. Another voice called to him saying, "Natsu, you hurt Lucy! If you don't go after her I beat you!" Loke said trying to protect Lucy the owner of his key. "If you are a REAL Man you will go after her!" Elfman added to what the others were saying. Erza equipped into her purgatory armor and held a sword towards Natsu. "Natsu, I swear that if you don't go after her you will not live to see another day!" Erza threatened. Happy was the last person to say something to him before he left. "Aye! I agree!" He said. Natsu then proceeded to leave the guild to talk to Lucy.

While Natsu was being lectured by the guild Lucy had just reached her home. She went into her house and went straight to her bedroom. Once she reached it she threw herself down onto her bed and wept. She was asking the same questions as Natsu had. Why did he say it like that!? She asked herself.

Lucy continued to sob for a few minutes before she felt some one picking her up and cradling her in their arms. Lucy didn't care who was holding she just continued to cry, she cried for a few more minutes before she started to relax. Once she was sure of herself to talk she did. Lucy looked up from the chest she was crying on to the face of the person. The person holding her was none other than Natsu.

"Natsu, why did you say that?" Lucy asked quietly while she sniffled. Natsu took a deep breath as he answered her. "I'm sorry Luce I don't know how I ended saying it. I think because I was angry and was trying to make you stay that my feelings just came out." Lucy looked up at with curious eyes red from crying. "So, so when you said that you were in love with me you actually meant it?" Natsu looked back at her wondering why she thought that he hadn't meant what he said. "Of course I meant it, Lucy. I was going to tell you on your birthday in the evening under a cherry blossom tree." Lucy stared at Natsu shocked at what he said. "Really?" She asked on the verge of tears again. "Yes, of course I was going to. Lucy I am truly in love with you." Natsu said with love cloaking his words.

Lucy began crying again only this time with tears of joy. "I love you too, Natsu." Lucy said between tears. After those words left her mouth she felt something warm pressing on her lips. It took her a second to realize that Natsu was kissing her. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but she could feel his love for surge through her. After the kiss ended she looked back up at Natsu her tears a thing of the past.

Lucy smiled up at him and then she returned a kiss to him this one lasting longer. "Natsu, does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lucy asked Natsu hoping his answer was going to be yes. "Yes Lucy, it does." Natsu said as he leaned in to kiss her again.

~ Time Skip ~

Natsu and Lucy stayed like that for a few minutes before Lucy got up to wash her face and brush her hair. Once she had done that they walked to the guild together, holding hands.

Once they reached the guild hall they opened the doors to have everyone become silent the moment everyone saw them. The next moment was filled with cheers and catcalls coming from every direction. They slowly made their way to the bar where they sat down. Mirajane came over to them and asked, "So are you two dating?" Lucy blushed and nodded her head. "Oh, I am so happy for you." Mira squealed. Once she got over her excitement she asked, "Do either of you want something to drink?" Natsu shook his head no but Lucy asked for lemonade.

After Mira gave Lucy her drink Erza came and talked to them. "Natsu you were lucky this time, next time you won't be so lucky." Erza stated as she glared at Natsu. "Aye." Natsu replied. Once Erza heard him say that she turned to Lucy, grabbing her hands. "I am so happy for you." She said in delight. "If he ever does anything to hurt you just let me know and I will take care of him." Erza said becoming serious again. "I will, and Thanks." Lucy replied happily. Erza then went to stop a fight.

Next person to bombard them was Loke. "Natsu, you fixed it this time but next time you hurt her I will beat you." Loke said firmly at Natsu. "Don't worry Loke it will never happen again." Natsu replied just as firmly. "Okay I will trust you, but I will always be there to help you Lucy." "Thank you Loke, I appreciate it." Lucy said as Loke left to return to the spirit world.

Natsu and Lucy heard a distant Elfman shouting. "Natsu is a REAL MAN." Lucy giggled a little when she heard that. "I knew you two were in love." Happed said teasingly. "Oh, be quiet cat." Lucy replied as she tried to swat at him. After Happy flew off to look for Carla Gray approached them.

"Oy, Flame Brain looks like you fixed another mess." Gray said tauntingly. "What was that Ice Princess?" Natsu asked getting mad. "You heard me." Gray said. Natsu turned to Lucy and said. "Sorry Luce, but stripper over there is asking for it." Natsu said that as he got up to go fight Gray Lucy smiled at him and said, "Go ahead Natsu." Just before Natsu left to fight he leaned down and kissed Lucy.

After Natsu kissed her he left to go fight the naked Gray. Lucy turned and faced the bar as she sipped her lemonade. Her thoughts were 'What am I going to do with him.'

**AN: I hope you liked it, reviews are encouraged. I am going to set up a poll to see what other couples you would like me to add in addition to NaLu. Please review and vote for different couples.**

**FeliciaIott081813**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Change**

**AN: I don't own Fairy Tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. If I did own Fairy Tail it would be more romance than fighting. Since not many people have decided to tell me what other couples they want I am going to encourage you to give suggestions. I have however been given an opinion I will include the pairing, Gruvia.**

Lucy was preparing herself for another day at the guild. She and Natsu had been dating for about a week now, and not much had changed. Natsu was still always getting into fights at the guild which always caused some damage and he still snuck into her apartment. What did change was that Natsu was getting into more fights because whenever anyone said something bad about Lucy he would get angry. Natsu would also apologize to Lucy before he left to fight, something Lucy thought was sweet. Most times when Natsu would sneak into her apartment was because he was lonely and wanted to see her. Every night before Lucy went to bed Natsu would always be there waiting to kiss her goodnight. Lucy particularly loved that part of how he changed.

Lucy stepped out of her bathroom ready to leave for the guild when she saw Natsu sitting waiting for her. "Natsu do you really have to walk with me to the guild every day?" Lucy questioned even though she didn't mind too much. "Of course I do Lucy. What if someone hurt you on your way to the guild?" Natsu said completely serious about what he was saying. Lucy giggled thinking he was so cute worrying about her like that. "Oh Natsu no one would dare hurt me even if you didn't walk with me. Everyone knows that if they mess with me they mess with you." Lucy smiled her reply. "I know but it is better safe than sorry." Natsu stated. "That is why I love you Natsu." Lucy said as she kissed him as they left for the guild.

Once they arrived at the guild the parted ways, Natsu to fight the now stripping Gray and Lucy to talk to Mira at the bar. "Hey Mira is Levy going to be back today?" Lucy asked. Levy had been on a mission with Jet and Droy since before Lucy and Natsu began dating, so Lucy was excited to talk to her. "She should be here soon Lucy. I know you can't wait to tell her about you and Natsu dating." Mira said while making the usual breakfast for Lucy. "You have no idea Mira." Lucy said sarcastically. "Ha ha yeah, here is your breakfast." Mira said giving Lucy her food.

An hour had passed since Lucy arrived at the guild with Natsu and it was now 9 am. Lucy sat at the bar reading a book when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her. "Lu-chan! I missed you!" Levy yelled while running towards Lucy. "I missed you too Levy." Lucy said standing up to hug her best friend. "How has everything been while I was gone?" Levy asked sitting next to Lucy at the bar. "Well, the usual." Lucy said trying to sound nonchalant. "Oh really because I think you are hiding something." Levy said seeing through Lucy's façade. "Okay, you got me. Natsu and I are dating." Lucy said practically squealing the last part.

Levy was so shocked at that last sentence it took her a minute to comprehend what she was told. When she finally realized what Lucy said she squealed and hugged Lucy so tight she barely could breathe. "Really?! When?! Where?! What?! Why?! How?!" Levy asked squeaking in the process. "Calm down Levy I will explain everything just let me talk." Lucy said laughing.

Lucy then told Levy everything which only increased Levy's squeals. "Hey, short stuff what's gotten you so excited?" Gajeel asked as he came up to the squealing Levy. Gajeel also happened to be on a mission with Juvia while everything took place. Gajeel had just arrived when he heard levy squealing, so he was curious as to why she was. "Oh, hey Gajeel." Levy said to Gajeel as if it was the most normal thing in the world for him to just come up and talk to her. "You didn't answer my question shrimp." Gajeel stated. "Oh sorry Gajeel I guess I missed that you asked something. Lucy was just telling me how she and Natsu are dating now." Levy replied simply.

"So flame brain finally said it did he?" Gajeel asked amused by this turn of events. "What did you just say?!" Natsu yelled across the room upon hearing Gajeel's words. "You heard me flame breath!" Gajeel said back. This then started another brawl in the guild.

Levy laughed returning to her previous conversation with Lucy. "I see that he hasn't changed much." "No he has not." Lucy replied giggling. "So what is it like?" Levy asked smiling. "What is what Like?" Lucy asked. "You know, what is it like to be dating?" Levy inquired while turning a dark shade of pink. "Why do you ask Levy? Are you interested in someone?" Lucy asked teasing her a little. "Of course I am not interested in anyone! I am just curious." Levy squeaked blushing the exact color of Erza's hair. "Ok if you say so. It isn't much different than normal just with kissing." Lucy said knowing that Levy denying her question was a sure tell that she was interested in someone.

Elsewhere Gray was sitting trying not to get on Erza's bad side when Juvia came up to him. "Gray-sama, Juvia missed you so much!" She shouted coming over to him. "Oh hey Juvia, you're back? How was your mission?" Gray asked casually. "It was simple, but Juvia missed being away from her beloved Gray-sama." Juvia said beginning to cry causing a lake in the guild. "Oh well you are back now." Gray said trying to stop her tears. "Gray-sama is right, Juvia is back now and she won't ever leave you again." Juvia said sniffling and smiling.

Gray didn't really always like having Juvia stalking him everywhere, but he began to notice that whenever she wasn't around that he felt like something was missing. The fact that he felt that way confused him because he wasn't sure why it happened. Could he possibly be falling in love? No there was no way that could happen. This is what Gray was thinking before he heard Juvia calling out to him. He did what he usually did when it came to Juvia, but when she began crying it tugged at his heart. Gray never could stand to see a girl crying, but with Juvia it always hurt him more and even more so now.

Gray was deep in thought as Juvia wandered up to talk to Lucy and Levy. "So Lucy what are you doing?" Juvia asked with a dark aura surrounding her because Lucy was a 'Love Rival.' "Oh Juvia we were discussing how Natsu hasn't changed even though I am dating him now." Lucy said to Juvia ignoring Juvia's dark aura. "Oh Juvia didn't know you and Natsu were dating." Juvia said her dark aura disappearing now knowing Lucy was no longer her 'Love Rival.' "Yes we stared dating last week." Lucy said seeing that Juvia no longer held her as a 'Love Rival.'

Juvia was thrilled her number one 'Love Rival' was no longer after her Gray-sama. Now Juvia did not need to be worried about Gray being taken by Lucy. Once Juvia heard the news, skipped over to where Gray was sitting in only his underwear.

Gray was sitting a caramade frank while coming to terms with his feelings for Juvia. Gray was unaware that he had stripped and the fact that Juvia was behind him blushing. Juvia walked around to the front of Gray so she could talk to him. "Hey Juvia." Gray said taking another bite of his sweet. "Um, Gray-sama you aren't wearing your clothes." Juvia said looking down while blushing a dark pink. "Damn." Gray shouted as he put his clothes back on.

Juvia waited until Gray was fully clothed again before she said anything. Once Gray had finished putting his clothes on when Juvia was about to say something when Gray cut her off. "Juvia I need to talk to you." Gray said a little nervous. "What is it Gray-sama Juvia is listening." Juvia said surprised that he had just said he wanted to talk to her. "Um, could you follow me I rather talk somewhere else." Gray said blushing a light pink. "Ok Gray-sama." Juvia replied.

Gray grabbed Juvia's hand and lead her a little ways behind the guild hall. Once Gray felt as if they were alone and no one would bother them Gray began to talk. "Um, Juvia I am wanting to tell you something important." Gray said still holding Juvia's hand as his blush became more noticeable. "What is it Gray-sama? Are you sick? Do you need anything?" Juvia asked becoming worried for Gray's health. "I'm not sick it's just that I am not sure how to say what I want to." Gray said becoming somewhat flustered.

"Juvia is listening Gray-sama. You can say whatever you want." Juvia said seeing Gray flustered. "Juvia I know that you have been in love with me for a while now and I haven't showed any feelings to return your love." Gray said as Juvia nodded in understanding. "I have not felt anything more for you other than as a nakama, but now my feelings have changed." "What are you saying to Juvia, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked wanting to know what he meant by his words. "I'm saying that I am in love with you Juvia." Gray said as he felt a weight lift off his shoulders the moment he said those words.

Juvia had always dreamed of Gray saying those words to her, but actually hearing them come out of his mouth was just too much. Juvia fainted the second Gray said he loved her. This of course startled Gray because he wasn't sure what exactly was going to happen when he told her, but he didn't think she was going to faint. Gray immediately rushed to Juvia's side picking her up to cradle her, making sure she was not hurt.

It was a few minutes before Juvia woke up, but when she did she was surprised that she was being cradled in her Gray-sama's arms. Gray looked down at Juvia with a worried look as she lay in his arms. When Gray saw that Juvia had opened her eyes her held her close relieved that she was alright. "Juvia why did you faint?" Gray whisper asked. "Juvia is sorry Gray-sama; Juvia did not meant to upset you. Juvia was so surprised that she became light headed." Juvia apologized quickly. "It's ok just don't do that ever again. I was so worried." Gray said, his words still laced with anxiety. "Juvia promises." Juvia said.

After Juvia promised Gray that she would not faint again Gray pulled Juvia up closer to his face as he leaned down to kiss Juvia. Juvia was happy her Gray-sama finally returned her feelings, but Juvia was still surprised when Gray kissed her. "Gray-sama I love you." Juvia said after the kiss, using 1st person instead of her usual 3rd person talk. "I love you too." Gray said as he leaned down to kiss her again. Juvia almost melted in his arms with this second slightly more passionate kiss. Juvia knew that she was his and he was hers and nobody could ever change that fact.

**AN: I know that the characters are a little ooc but in order to fit my story a bit better they had to be. I will try to make them more in character as the story goes on. Please review and vote for what other couples you would like in the story.**

**Special thanks to :**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy and Yumeko nee for your encouraging reviews please enjoy this new chapter.**

**FeliciaIott081813**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thinking of the Future**

**AN: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I do own this story and any characters I come up with. If I owned Fairy Tail I would be the happiest person alive. I am happy to see that a lot of people are looking at my story. I am less happy to have such few reviews. I love to see reviews from my readers to see what they say about my writing. I currently have a poll going to see what other couples you might want in this story. Please review because the more you review the more excited I get and I update faster when I am excited. So please, please review so I will be motivated to update faster. **

Gray and Juvia came back from the outside where they had just confessed to each other. Once they were in the guild Gray got everyone's attention to tell them that he and Juvia were dating. All that had happened a week ago.

Natsu and Lucy have now been dating for 2 weeks and Gray and Juvia for one week. Both couples were in their own worlds now that they were dating. Of course the usual Fairy Tail antics went on but there was much more love in the guild's atmosphere.

Natsu's thoughts were usually now centered on Lucy and what he could do for her. He always wanted to be there for her to care for her, to love her, to marry her and to raise a family with her. Natsu would never let Lucy go because she was his and only his.

Lucy had loved Natsu for a long time before they began dating so her thoughts had always been, _'What if Natsu loved me? What if I was dating Natsu? What if Natsu and I were married? What if I was pregnant with Natsu's baby? What if I lived with Natsu? What if I had children with Natsu?' _Those questions of _'What if'_ were always floating through her head. She had wanted all those things since she realized her feelings toward him, and now some of her questions had been answered. She wanted more now that she and Natsu were dating.

Neither Natsu nor Lucy was aware of each other's thoughts as they were walking down the street towards the guild. "Natsu, rent for this month is due next week, do you think we could get a job?" Lucy said breaking the silence between her and Natsu. "Sure thing, Luce." Natsu said thinking that he would also need some extra money for his idea.

Natsu and Lucy arrived at the guild were they went to the bar to have breakfast. Gray and Juvia arrived at the guild not long after where they also had breakfast at the bar. Once Natsu had finished he decided to go see what job they should take this time. Once Gray had finished he was immediately bombarded by Natsu showing him the job they would be doing.

Natsu took the job with the most jewels for award and it was also off the S-class job request board. The job was fighting monsters that had been bothering the village for a long time. The reward was for 6 million jewel and Natsu knew that split up it would be more than enough for Lucy's rent. Once Natsu had chosen the job he gathered everyone to tell them about it.

Happy, Carla, Wendy, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Natsu were all together now so Natsu explained the mission to them. Once he had done that Juvia interrupted saying she wanted to go as well. Natsu didn't want to let her at first but Erza glared at him so he let her come too.

**~Time Skip~**

The next day was the day that everyone gathered at the Train station to go on their mission. The village they were helping was a day's train ride away so they thought it would be better to pack the day before and then leave the next day. Once everyone had arrived at the station they boarded the train. Natsu and Lucy sat across from Happy and Erza and across the hall Juvia and Gray sat across from Wendy and Carla.

Once the train left the station Natsu immediately became motion sick. "Natsu I know that you get motion sick with transportation so if it would make you feel better you can rest your head on my lap." Lucy said concerned about Natsu. "Thanks Lucy I appreciate it." Natsu said as he laid his head down. "You're welcome Natsu." Lucy said as she began to stroke Natsu's head.

Gray and Juvia had seen that little moment between Natsu and Lucy before they started talking. "Gray you look tired did you not sleep well?" Wendy asked the zoned out Gray. "Yeah I was thinking so much that I couldn't fall asleep last night." Gray said to her. Before Wendy had time to say anything else Juvia butted in. "Gray darling if you are tired you can rest your head on my lap." Juvia suggested. "Thanks Juvia but I don't want you to feel that you have to offer your lap." Gray said even though he wanted to. "I offered my lap because I wanted to. If you are tired I would be more than willing to let you use my lap to rest your head on." Juvia insisted. "Thank you Juvia I guess that I will take you up on that offer." Gray said as he much like Natsu laid his head on Juvia's lap.

Wendy and Erza smiled at each thinking how cute the two couples were being. After Wendy had asked Gray if he was tired she talked to Happy and Carla because Erza had decided to read a book.

**~Time Skip~**

At lunch time the train stopped to replenish its supplies while the group went and got lunch. Once everyone had eaten they got back on the train only this time Natsu and Lucy were sitting across from Gray and Juvia. Erza and Wendy thought that it would be better that way since the couples were in their own worlds so that the others could not talk to them.

After the train left to continue their journey Natsu laid his head on Lucy's lap again and so did Gray. Gray fell asleep after a few minutes of resting his head on Juvia's lap. Juvia had been stroking Gray's head as she hummed quietly to Gray. Once Juvia saw that he was asleep she stopped humming but continued stroking his head. Lucy had also been stroking Natsu's head as he lay moaning in sickness on her lap. Lucy was also saying soothing words to Natsu to try and calm his stomach. After an hour of Lucy's calming words and relaxing stroking on his head Natsu fell asleep.

Lucy heaved a sigh of relief when she saw Natsu had fallen asleep on her lap. Natsu was awake the entire time before lunch so she was glad he felt better enough to get some rest. Lucy looked up from where she had been looking at Natsu to see Juvia sitting peacefully with a sleeping Gray on her lap. "I see that Natsu finally was able to fall asleep." Juvia said seeing Lucy look at her. "Yeah he couldn't fall asleep before lunch so I am happy he is resting." Lucy replied.

Lucy continued stroking Natsu's head for a few minutes before she continued chatting with Juvia. "So Juvia you and Gray are finally a couple you must be happy." Lucy stated. "Yes I am. How is dating Natsu?" Juvia asked Lucy. "That is a good question. In one respect I am happy that we are dating and that he loves me but in another respect he is so childish that it is exhausting. Of course that is nothing new." Lucy said sighing. "I think I know somewhat what you mean." Juvia said giggling. "I would really like it if Natsu was a bit more mature and concerned with the future. I want him to think about where he wants our relationship to go." Lucy said. "I see so you want him to show you that he is in this for the long haul." Juvia said knowingly. "Exactly, I want to know if he wants to get married and have children. I also want to know if he does want marriage and children if he would want them with me." Lucy said sighing.

After a bit of silence between the two Juvia spoke. "Lucy if you are meant to be and if he wants to get married and have children I know that he will want it with you." Juvia stated firmly. "Thank you Juvia I needed to hear that. I am sure the same goes for you too." Lucy said smiling. Juvia and Lucy were not aware that during the time they were talking both Gray and Natsu were awake although they had their eyes closed.

**AN: I know this chapter is shorter than the last two but I hope you enjoyed it. Again I would like to remind you to review and that I have a poll going to see what other couples you want included in the story. I am not sure if you know how to vote using the poll so I thought I should add how to if you don't know. If you know how to vote disregard this part and go vote and review. (For those who don't know how to vote you go to the top of the page and where it shows who the author of the story is click. Once you have clicked on the author's name you will be brought to the author's profile page. On the top of the profile page it should show a little icon and words saying to 'Vote now.' Click on the 'Vote now' to go to the poll. The poll should come up where you can select the couples you want. Once you have chosen the couples you want at the bottom of the poll there is a button that says 'Submit vote.' After you have submitted your vote you are done and can return to reading other fanfictions.) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Journey**

**AN: I don't own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima. If I owned Fairy Tail It would not be as awesome as it is.**

After a long trip on the train the group arrived at the village where they were going to fight monsters. It was around 4 in the afternoon when they arrived, they decided to rest at the inn that they were staying at until they had to fight. They had been told that the monsters usually came out around midnight, so they decided to rest up while they could. Once they had arrived at the inn they were informed that they had only one room available so they all had to share.

Once they arrived at their room they set down their things. Lucy decided to go and take a bath to freshen up. Erza, Wendy, Carla and Juvia decided that they would go with Lucy to take a bath, because the inn was known for their hot springs.

**~ At the Baths ~**

"This feels so good." Lucy said sinking further into the bath. "Yes I have to agree." Erza stated. "Um Lucy what is it like to date?" Wendy nervously asked Lucy the question she had wondered for a while. "Why do you want to know Wendy?" Lucy asked. "Well I have never had a boyfriend so I want to know what is like." Wendy said nervously. "Well I am happy that I am finally dating Natsu, but you know how he is so I wish he would be a little more mature."

Wendy giggled at Lucy's answer. "What about you Juvia?" Erza asked Juvia. "Well I am extremely happy to be with my darling Gray, but on some levels I agree with Lucy. Gray should be a little more mature." Juvia said with hearts in her eyes. Everyone laughed at Juvia's answer. "Well, all men are immature." Carla stated bluntly adding to everyone's laughter.

**~ Meanwhile ~**

After the girls left for the baths Gray, Natsu and Happy decided that they would go and bathe as well. Once they arrived at the baths they heard Lucy say that bathing felt good. It was then that they realized only a wall separated the Men's from the Women's bath. As soon as that fact occurred to them they got closer to the wall to see if they could hear what the girls were saying.

Natsu, Gray, and Happy listened closely to the girl's conversation. They heard both Lucy and Juvia's answers to Wendy and Erza. Once they heard what they said they lost interest so they decided to finish their baths and went back to the room.

"Can you believe what they said about us?" Natsu said as he raged. "Calm down Natsu they are right." Gray replied. "What do they mean that we aren't mature?" Natsu asked still storming. "Just shut up!" Gray yelled at Natsu. It was then that Natsu sat on the floor still fuming but not as angry. "They were right to say that we are immature, as much as I hate to say it." Gray said seeing Natsu calm down a bit. "Yeah so what do we have to do?" Natsu asked reluctantly agreeing. "Well this is my plan…"

**~ Time Skip ~**

It was about midnight when they heard the roar of the monsters and the screams of the villagers. Everyone took fighting stances as they prepared to fight. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu yelled attacking one monster. "Open Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Lucy shouted summoning Loke. "Re-quip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza yelled re-quipping. "Ice-Make Lance!" Grayed shouted shooting his attacks. "Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!" Wendy yelled. "Water Slicer!" Juvia shouted.

After a while of everyone one attacking they had defeated all but one of the monsters. "Open the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" Lucy said summoning Sagittarius. However the monster saw that Lucy was about to attack when he swiped at her sending her flying. Lucy screamed hitting the ground before she passed out. "HOW DARE YOU HURT LUCY?! YOU ARE GONNA PAY!" Natsu shouted furiously as he prepared to attack. "Wait, Natsu this monster is too strong we need to attack all at once!" Erza stated.

Once Erza said this Natsu readied himself as Wendy went to help Lucy. "Juvia, let's do a unison raid." Gray said knowing their powers combined where stronger than if they were separate. "Ok." Juvia agreed preparing with Gray their attack. Erza re-quipped into her Morning Star Armor ready to attack. Once everyone was ready to attack they charged forward ready to strike.

"Photon Slicer!" Erza yelled attacking. "Ice and Water Spell!" Gray and Juvia shouted as they launched their attack. Natsu dealt the final blow shouting, "This is for Lucy! Dragon God's Brilliant Flame!"

Once Natsu dealt his blow the monster fell with a loud thud in defeat. It was nearly dawn when the battle ended. The villagers cheered as they saw that all the monsters had been defeated. Natsu after seeing that he was done fighting ran to Lucy's side to see if she was ok.

**~ Time Skip ~**

Lucy opened her eyes to see a very concerned Natsu staring at her. Lucy didn't knowing where she was because she was now in a bed in a sunny room and not on the battle field. The moment she opened her eyes Natsu reached over to her to lift her up in a tight hug.

"Natsu, I can't breathe." Lucy said trying to be released from his tight embrace. Natsu loosened his hold on her, but wasn't willing to let her go just yet. "I was so worried." Natsu croaked as tears began falling from his eyes. "I am ok now, so you don't need to cry." Lucy said as she sat up finally being released from his hold. "Still I thought I was going to lose you. I can't lose you. Don't ever leave me like that again." Natsu stated as tears poured from his eyes. "I promise I won't." Lucy said just before Natsu pulled her into another hug.

After a few minutes of Natsu crying while he clung onto Lucy as if he let her go that she would disappear, Natsu finally let her go. "Natsu where are we?" Lucy asked once Natsu finally stopped crying. "After we finished fighting I came over to you where Wendy was trying to help you. She was able to help you enough so we could get you back home, so we came back and you are in the guild's infirmary." Natsu explained. "Oh I'm sorry." Lucy said feeling that she caused everyone trouble. "What are you sorry about? There is no need to worry." Natsu said reassuring her.

"Thank you for helping me. How long was I asleep?" Lucy asked feeling less troubled. "About a week." Natsu said. "Really, I was asleep for that long? No wonder you were so worried." Lucy said shocked that she was unconscious for such a long time. "Don't worry about me just focus on getting better." Natsu said trying to brush off some of her concern for him. "Natsu other than my aches and bruises what else did I injure?" Lucy asked unaware that she wore a cast on her left leg. "Um let me go get Wendy so she can tell you better. I also need to tell everyone you are awake." Natsu said as he got up to leave the room.

**~ Time Skip ~**

Lucy sat alone as she waited for Natsu returned. Lucy was sitting quietly looking out the window as she heard the door open loudly. Erza, Levy, Juvia, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Gray, Master and Natsu clamored into the room heading towards Lucy. "Lu-chan I am so glad that you are awake." Levy said rushing to hug Lucy. "I am so glad that you are ok." Erza stated. "I was so sad that you got hurt." Juvia chimed in tears pouring down her face. "It is good that you are awake." Wendy said with a concerned face. "I am so glad you are better, my child." Master Makarov said. "Yes Wendy has been very concerned about you, I am glad you are awake." Carla said. "Lucy I was so scared." Happy cried while flying towards Lucy. "I knew you would be fine, but I am glad that you are up." Gray stated.

After everyone spoke Erza said, "Well Lucy needs to rest up more so everyone except Wendy and Natsu should leave." Everyone reluctantly agreed saying they would come back later. Once everyone left Wendy spoke. "So you know you have a few cuts and bruises but nothing to major. You did however have a slight concussion and a broken leg." Lucy looked down to see that she did have a broken leg. "Oh I didn't even realize I broke my leg until now." Lucy said smiling slightly. "You will need to stay here for at least the night before you can return home so rest while you can." Wendy said. "Ok, thanks for all your help." Lucy said as Wendy left.

After Wendy left Lucy talked to Natsu for a while. "Lucy if you need anything let me know." Natsu said. "Thank you Natsu. Could you leave so I can rest for a bit?" Lucy asked. "Of course, I will return later." Natsu said. Before Natsu left he helped Lucy lie down. Once she was settled Natsu leaned down and kissed Lucy gently on her lips.

**~ Time Skip ~**

Lucy woke up to dark room, she sat up and looked out the window to see that the sun was setting. After a few minutes of Lucy watching the sun set she heard someone come in. "Oh I am so glad you are awake. I brought you some food." Mirajane said bringing Lucy food. "Thanks I appreciate the food. I am starving." Lucy said as she gratefully took the food. "I should think so." Mira said giggling. "Mira would you mind staying here while I eat?" Lucy asked. "Of course." Mira said taking a seat next to Lucy's bed. "Thank you, I wanted to ask you some questions." Lucy said.

Lucy ate before she asked Mira her questions. "Mira what was Natsu doing while I was asleep?" Lucy asked. "Well let me start from the beginning. Natsu and the group stormed into the guild with you in Natsu's arms. Natsu began saying that you were hurt and that you needed help. Of course I told him to bring you to the infirmary, which he did. When you were being helped Natsu did not leave your side no matter what. Once you were all fixed up he continued to stay by your side holding your hand. He wouldn't leave to eat or go home. He wanted you to never leave his sight." Mira said. Lucy was shocked to say the least, Natsu never would not want to eat. "Thank you Mira. Could you have him come here?" Lucy asked. Mira nodded as she left with Lucy's dishes.

Not even one minute after Mira had left Natsu appeared. "Did you need something?" Natsu asked rushing to her side. Lucy reached up to Natsu and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Thank you." Lucy said after kissing him. "What was that kiss for?" Natsu asked. "I wanted to thank you for not leaving me." Lucy replied smiling. "Of course, I wouldn't leave you no matter what." Natsu said blushing. Lucy pulled him down again for another kiss.

"Natsu I need to go to sleep now." Lucy said. She and Natsu had been kissing for a while now and she didn't really want to stop but she was tired. "Aww, but I was having fun." Natsu said pouting. "I know but I need my sleep." Lucy said. Natsu reluctantly helped her to lie down once she was laying down Natsu climbed in the bed with her. "Hey I never said you could stay, Natsu." Lucy said shocked at his actions. "Yeah but I don't want to leave." Natsu said. Lucy was too tired to argue so she cuddled close to him and fell asleep.

Natsu felt her cuddle into him so he wrapped his arm around her as watched her sleep. Natsu was happy, he knew even more now than ever that he loved her and was going to marry her. Natsu kissed her temple before he closed his eyes and fell asleep too.

**AN: Aww so cute right. I have a poll going to see what other couples I should add. The list of couples is listed below. Please vote and review.**

**Fairy Tail Couples:**

**Gajeel and Levy**

**Gray and Juvia **

**Macao and Cana**

**Elfman and Evergreen**

**Freed and Mirajane**

**Jellal and Erza**

**Romeo and Wendy**

**Happy and Carla**

**Laxus and Cana**

**Lyon and Sherry**

**Ren and Sherry**

**Freed and Lisanna**

**Alzack and Bisca**

**Alzack, Bisca and Asuka**

**Loke and Aries**

**Bixlow and Lisanna**

**Warren and Lisanna**

**Laxus and Mirajane**

**Warren and Cana**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Strange Happenings**

**Me: Today I have Mirajane to help me with my disclaimer.**

**Mirajane: Felicia does not own Fairy Tail, she only wishes she did. If she owned Fairy Tail she would be using me a lot more as a match maker.**

**Me: Thank you Mira you are right.**

**Mirajane: Does that mean I will be doing some match making in this chapter?**

**Me: Yes, yes it does.**

Lucy woke up warm she remembered Natsu decided he would stay with her last night. Natsu had apparently wrapped his arms around her at some point during the night. Lucy was awake she just hadn't opened her eyes yet so she was unaware of what was happening around her. Lucy opened her eyes to see what time it was but the moment she opened them she saw the entire guild gawking at her and Natsu.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Lucy screamed when she realized they were there. "Lucy what's wrong are you okay?!" Natsu sat up and asked when her scream had woken him up. Lucy couldn't say anything she just pulled the covers over her head and tried to shrink. Natsu looked up to see what had startled Lucy when he saw the entire guild. "Get out!" Natsu shouted as jumped out of bed. Natsu was successfully able to get everyone to leave.

"Lucy it's ok now everyone is gone." Natsu said trying to coax Lucy out from under the covers. Lucy slowly pulled the covers away making sure it was just Natsu. "I'm so embarrassed." Lucy wailed bursting into tears. "Why are you embarrassed Lucy?" Natsu asked even though he knew the answer. "They were watching us hug each other while we were sleeping." Lucy said sniffling. "Why would you be embarrassed? I love you and if I cuddle you in my sleep and they see only proves I love you more. I don't care what they think I love you and I want everyone to know it." Natsu said. "I love you too, you're right what they think doesn't matter." Lucy said smiling while brushing away her tears.

**~ Time Skip ~**

After the whole cuddling incident Wendy came to check on Lucy. "Knock, knock I am here to see how you are doing Lucy." Wendy said as she knocked on the door before entering. "Hey Wendy, I am feeling better, well except for the entire guild spying on me this morning." Lucy said giggling a little. "Yeah you guys looked cute. Since you are feeling better you can go home today but you won't be able to go on any missions for a week. I wasn't able to heal your leg completely but it should be fully healed in a week. " Wendy said. "I am glad I can go home but I am sad I can't go on any missions." Lucy said.

Once Wendy left the room Lucy asked Natsu a question. "Natsu would you mind bringing me down to the guild?" "Ok but don't you want to put regular clothes on?" Natsu asked. It was then that Lucy realized she was in her pajamas. "Natsu how did I end up wearing these?" Lucy asked. "Well when we brought you back to the guild you were still in your torn clothing from the fight. So after they fixed you up I asked Happy to go and get you some pajamas so you wouldn't have to wear your other clothes." Natsu said slightly bushing. "Ok that answers that question, but who changed me?" Lucy asked hoping it wasn't Natsu. "Levy offered to change you since I couldn't since you are a girl." Natsu said his face becoming as red as a tomato.

Lucy heaved a heavy sigh. "Good, do you have some clothes for me to change into?" Lucy asked. "Levy went to your apartment earlier to get you some." Natsu said. "Ok could you leave and ask her to bring me my clothes?" Lucy asked. "Sure thing Luce." Natsu said. Natsu kissed Lucy on the lips before he left to get Levy.

**~ In the Main Hall of the Guild ~**

"Hey Levy could you give me Lucy's clothes so she can change." Natsu asked. "Instead of me giving you her clothes, I will bring them to her." Levy said. "Ok." Natsu said.

**~ In the Infirmary ~**

Lucy sat waiting for clothes to arrive when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Lucy said answering the knock at the door. "Hey Lucy I brought you your clothes. Do you need help getting dressed?" Levy asked giving Lucy her clothes. "If you don't mind I could use some help." Lucy said. "Of course I will help you Lu-chan." Levy said.

Once Lucy got dressed she asked, "Does the infirmary have a wheelchair I could borrow?" Lucy asked. "Yes I will go get it for you." Levy said sprinting over to where the wheelchair was. "Thanks, could you help me get in it?" Lucy asked. "I would do anything for you Lucy. I will even push you to the others once you are in the chair." Levy said trying to be as kind and helpful to her friend as she could. "You don't have to push me I can use my arms." Lucy said not wanting to cause Levy any trouble. "Don't be so silly I want to push you." Levy said while helping Lucy into the wheelchair.

**~ In the Main Hall of the Guild ~**

"Hey everybody I'm here!" Lucy shouted as Levy pushed her into the main part of the guild hall. "Lucy!" A collective of everyone's voices said as they rushed towards her. Before anyone reached her though Natsu stood in front of her blocking them from her. "Give her some room!" Natsu shouted. Everyone walked away after that leaving Natsu, Lucy and Levy by themselves. "Levy I can take her from here." Natsu said. "Ok." Levy said walking over to talk to Wendy.

"Natsu could you bring me over to the table near the windows in the front of the guild?" Lucy asked. "Sure thing." Natsu said, but before they could get there a little girl came running through the doors of the guild. The girl seemed scared and then she saw Lucy a person who she that looked nice so she bolted towards her and hugged Lucy's waist. "Please help me." The little girl sobbed clinging onto Lucy.

Lucy didn't know this little girl but the moment she asked for help Lucy's maternal instinct took over. "What is the matter sweetie? Why are you crying?" Lucy asked in a soothing voice as she lifted the little girl onto her lap. The little girl just buried her head in Lucy's chest as she sobbed. The entire guild was silent wondering who this little girl was and why she ran straight for Lucy. Lucy continued to hold the girl as she rubbed her back and speaking calming words.

Once the little girl stopped her crying she looked up at Lucy. The girls eyes were a piercing bright green, her face tear streaked and red. Her hair was a chocolate color and was slightly curled at its ends. Her hair was tangled and dirty her clothes were ripped and thin. She was cut in a few places and looked as if she had not eaten in weeks. "Hey sweetie, are you ok?" Lucy asked observing the small girl that was in her arms. "I am looking for a place." She said. Lucy wondered where this girl had come from and who she was looking for she was so young, she couldn't be more than 6 years old.

"What place are you looking for sweetheart?" Lucy asked. "My mommy told me about a place called Fairy Tail. She said that you could help me since mommy was dying." The little girl said sniffling. "Natsu could you bring me to a smaller room with less people please?" Lucy asked thinking the girl would feel less scared with less people around. "Sure Luce." Natsu said pushing her to the room that was made specifically for calming babies and feeding them. "Thank you Natsu could you have Mira make her something to eat, please?" Lucy asked. "Ok I will be right back." Natsu said.

**~ In Quiet Room ~**

Once Natsu left the room Lucy lifted the little girl off her lap and set her on the floor. "Stay there I will be right back, Okay?" Lucy said. The girl nodded her head. Lucy went over to the part of the room that had clean towels and a sink. Lucy wet on towel and kept the other one dry. Once she had the towels she went back over to the small girl she had set on the ground. "Come here sweetie let me clean you up a bit." Lucy said. The little simply walked over to Lucy where Lucy proceeded to wash her face and arms then her legs. Once Lucy had cleaned all the dirt off of her she dried her off.

"I'm back." Natsu said bringing in a plate of food and glass of milk. "Thank you Natsu could you go get me some bandages?" Lucy asked. "Yeah I will be back soon." Natsu said leaving to get the bandages. "Natsu brought you some food why don't you eat." Lucy said giving the little girl the food. "Thank you." The girl said taking the food and eating it quickly.

"I brought you the bandages. Do you need anything else?" Natsu asked. "Natsu could you go and ask Levy and Wendy to come here?" Lucy asked. "Sure." Natsu said. Lucy returned her attention to the little girl to see that she was done eating. "Hey sweetie what's your name?" Lucy asked the girl. "My name is Nadia." She replied. "Nadia could you sit here please." Lucy asked. Nadia did as she was asked.

A few minutes later Levy and Wendy came into the room. "Natsu said that you wanted us." Levy stated. "Yes, I cleaned Nadia up and she has eaten but she has some cuts that I want you to look at Wendy." "Her name is Nadia?" Wendy asked as she went over to the little girl. "Yes I asked her. Levy could you possibly go and buy her some clothes? I will give you money." Lucy asked. "Of course but you don't have to pay." Levy said. "Thanks Levy I appreciate it." Lucy said.

**~ Time Skip ~**

"There you should feel all better now." Wendy said after she finished treating the little girl. "Thanks Wendy, would you like to stay?" Lucy asked. "Sure I want to know her better." Wendy said smiling at the little girl. "Nadia how old are you?" Lucy asked picking the girl up to sit on her lap. "I'm seven." Nadia said. "Aww you are so cute. How long have you been looking for Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked. "I don't know, but it has been a long time. Your name is Lucy right?" She said. "Yes and the girl who bandaged you up is my friend Wendy." Lucy said. Wendy smiled and waved at the girl.

Wendy, Lucy and Nadia sat talking when Levy came in with a couple bags. "Hey guys I'm back." Levy said. "Nadia this is my other friend Levy she brought you some new clothes." Lucy said introducing Levy. "Hi thank you for bringing me clothes." Nadia said as she hugged Levy's legs. "Aww you're welcome honey." Levy said setting the bags down, before picking her up.

"I love my new clothes." Nadia said twirling around. "Aww!" All the girls said as she stood in her new clothes. "Nadia could you come here so I can brush your hair?" Lucy asked. Nadia did as she was told standing still as Lucy brushed the tangles out of her hair. Once Lucy had removed any snarls from Nadia's hair she put her hair in a half pony tail with a ribbon around it. "There all done. Would you like to meet everyone in Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked. "Uh huh." Nadia said climbing onto Lucy's lap.

**~ Main Hall ~**

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Lucy asked. Everyone became silent. "This is Nadia she has no family but before her mom passed away she sent her daughter to look for Fairy Tail. Nadia will be staying with me for now unless anyone else would like to take care of her. She is seven and can use Ice Make magic just like Gray only she can create living creatures as well. Please welcome her and make her feel comfortable." Lucy said.

**~ Time Skip ~**

"Hey Mira what do you have there?" Lucy asked seeing Mira had a list. "Oh I started a list of couples that I think should be together." Mira said. "Mira I hope you aren't planning something." Lucy said. Nadia who was in Lucy's lap giggled. "What's so funny?" Lucy asked. "Nothing." She said. Lucy knew then that Mira had cooked something up and Nadia was in on it.

It had been a week since Nadia came to them so now Lucy's leg was healed. It had also been one month since Natsu had begun dating Lucy. Lucy noticed that when Natsu wasn't with Lucy or picking a fight that he would disappear for a few hours every day. Lucy wasn't sure why but she didn't worry she knew Natsu and she was sure he wasn't doing anything important.

What Lucy didn't know was that when Natsu disappeared he was getting supplies. Supplies for adding onto his house. Natsu had decided that he was going to be more mature he also decided that he was going to marry Lucy. He also knew that since he was going to marry her he would need a bigger house, because he planned on having kids. Natsu wanted to prove that he could do more than just destroy things that he could make things and be responsible. Natsu had all the supplies he needed and now was going to build it. His plan was to add onto the house without telling Lucy then once he had finished he would propose to her. He would then marry her and on they would go to Harujion on their honeymoon the place they first met. After the honeymoon he would bring her back to his house where he would surprise her with the new additions.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter I certainly enjoyed writing it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Another One?

Me: Happy here is going to help me with the disclaimer today.

Happy: Aye! I was promised a fish.

Me: Happy could you please just say the disclaimer.

Natsu: Hey why does Happy get to help?

Me: Natsu I was planning to use you later. (Author sighs)

Happy: FeliciaIott081813 does not own Fairy Tail…

Me: (buts in) If I did all the best couples would be canon.

Happy: Does that mean me and Carla?

Me: Maybe. (says while smiling evilly)

The doors to the guild swung open with a loud bang, everyone turned to see who it was. What they weren't expecting was who stood there. "Hiriko!" Nadia shouted running up to the person. The girl welcomed Nadia's embrace, she looked as if she was relieved at seeing Nadia. The girl had long wavy dark purple hair and just a shade lighter purple eyes. She looked just a bit older than Nadia, but she looked lively.

"Nadia I am so happy to see you." The newcomer exclaimed tears running down her cheeks. "Why are you here? Did something happen?" Nadia asked as she led the girl to the bar where she had been sitting. "Well not long after you left the town was attacked. I am the only one who survived." The girl said sadly as she sat down.

"No, that shouldn't have happened but at least you are ok." Nadia said sobbing. "Yeah, do you think I could join this guild?" The girl asked. "Of course child." Master said as he watched the scene.

~ Time Skip ~

"Your name is Hiriko right. Mine is Juvia since you probably have no place to stay you are welcome to stay with me." Juvia said to the girl. "Yes my name is Hiriko I am 10 years old, it is nice to meet you Juvia. Thank you for offering but I don't want to trouble you." Hiriko said smiling. "It is not a problem I have always wanted a younger sister." Juvia said reassuring the girl. "Thanks I appreciate it, I have always wanted an older sister." Hiriko said while she beamed with delight.

Now that Hiriko's living situation was settled she and Nadia went over to play with Wendy, Carla, and Happy. "Juvia I wish you luck." Lucy said. "Thanks she seems to be such a sweet girl." Juvia said smiling a little sadly. "It almost feels like they are our daughters." Lucy noted wistfully. Juvia didn't answer she was day-dreaming about children with Gray. When Lucy realised what was happening she giggled at Juvia's imagination.

~ Meanwhile ~

Natsu was at his house working on his project when Romeo came. "Hey Romeo." Natsu said. "Hey." Romeo replied. "What are you doing here?" Natsu asked the boy. "I wanted to ask you a question." Romeo said nervously. "Sure thing, but could you help me work while you ask?" Natsu asked. "Sure, but what are you doing?" Romeo asked as he and Natsu began to work. "I am adding on to the house I am going to surprise her after I marry her." Natsu said smiling his usual goofy grin. "Oh would you like me to help from now on?" Romeo asked. "Sure, but you have to keep this a secret ok?" Natsu said.

After a short time Natsu asked, "So Romeo what was your question?" "Oh well… um… I was wondering… how did you know you were in love with Lucy?" Romeo blushed and stuttered as he asked his question. "Well I am not exactly sure but the first time I saw her I knew that she was special and over time I found myself caring for her as more than just a friend. I always wanted to be near her, to protect her, to make her smile. That is when I knew I loved her, why do you ask?" Natsu said. "Well… I think I might be in love with Wendy." Romeo said his face turning dark red and steam coming out of his ears and nostrils.

Natsu smiled and put his hand on Romeo's shoulder. "Why do you think that?" Natsu asked. "Well… um… like what you said, but how do I tell her what if she rejects me?" Romeo asked his fears showing. "Romeo it doesn't matter how you tell her or where you tell her or if she rejects you, as long as you speak to her about your feelings everything will be fine." Natsu said encouraging Romeo. "Thanks Natsu you're right. I'm going tell her tomorrow." Romeo said feeling brave. "Romeo just know that if you ever cause her heartache or hurt her that you will be in a lot of trouble with me." Natsu said firmly, acting as Wendy's older brother. Romeo gulped and nodded as they continued to work.

~ Time Skip ~

Lucy carried the sleeping Nadia as she walked home from the guild. It was late much later than they usually left, but since Nadia's friend arrived they were almost inseparable. It was only when both girls fell asleep from exhaustion. Gray carried Hiriko for Juvia but Lucy had to carry Nadia because Natsu wasn't at the guild. Lucy didn't mind however because Nadia was really light. Lucy held her as she thought about what it would be like if she was carrying her own daughter like that. Lucy smiled to herself as Nadia snuggled closer to Lucy's body.

Lucy had gotten home where she had to wake Nadia up a bit. "Sweetie go put your jammies on and brush your teeth. Once you're done I will tuck you in." Lucy said. Nadia nodded her head as she ran off to do what Lucy had asked. Lucy set down her keys and got a change of clothes ready for herself for her bath after Nadia was asleep.

"I'm all done." Nadia said sleepily as she laid down on her cot. (Lucy bought a roll out cot for her to sleep on.) "Goodnight Sweetie." Lucy said as she pulled up the covers. "Night… mama." Nadia said as she fell asleep. Lucy's breath caught Nadia just called her 'mama' and Lucy felt happy as if she really was her mother. Lucy kissed her on the forehead and then went to have a bath.

~ Time Skip ~

Lucy took her time as she bathed soaking and thinking. Once Lucy had soaked for a while she finished up and got dressed in her pajamas. She then brushed her teeth and hair before she left the bathroom to go to bed. The moment she stepped out of the bathroom she was enveloped in a hug. "Natsu." Lucy whispered knowing it was him.

Natsu didn't respond he just leaned down and kissed her. At first his kisses were light chaste ones, but then the more they kissed the more passionate they became. Natsu bite on her lip as if asking her to open her mouth. Lucy realised this and opened her mouth. Natsu then put his tongue in her mouth searching every little bit of it while fighting her tongue. The kisses became heated and longer they had never kissed like this, this was different. Lucy moaned as Natsu continued his assault on her mouth.

Soon after they separated because lack of oxygen. Once they caught their breath Lucy said. "Natsu what was that for?" "I just really wanted to kiss you." Natsu said smiling his usual smile. "Well I need to go to sleep so you will have to go." Lucy said trying to walk over to her bed. "Oh no you don't." Natsu said as he swooped her up off her feet. "Put me down." Lucy whispered shouted so she wouldn't wake up Nadia. Natsu however didn't listen he only carried her over to her bed.

Upon reaching her bed Natsu put Lucy on the bed and before she could protest he climbed in with her. She was about to say something when Natsu began to kiss her again. Just as passionately if not more so, he again asked her for entrance to her mouth which she was more than willing to let him. Natsu kissed her deeply passionately nibbling on her lips, his tongue searching her mouth. Lucy moaned again into the kiss only a little louder. Her moan causing Natsu to continue causing Lucy to moan softly as he did so.

After a few minutes of sensual kissing they paused to catch their breath. Once they had caught their breath Natsu said, "I love you Luce." "I love you too, Natsu." Lucy said as she snuggled close to him and fell asleep. Natsu held her as she slept knowing that she was his.

~ Time Skip ~

Natsu, Lucy and Nadia walked together to the guild. It was a bit overcast but otherwise a beautiful day. Natsu held Lucy's hand as Nadia skipped ahead of them. Lucy smiled at the girl's energy thinking how much she was like Natsu.

Upon arriving at the guild the three made their way over to the bar for breakfast. Shortly after that Juvia came in with Hiriko going to the bar to also have breakfast. Hiriko sat next to Nadia they ate as they talked playful as always. Once they finished breakfast they went off to play. Natsu pecked Lucy on the lips as he left the guild to work on his project.

Lucy sat at the bar watching the girls play. "How did you sleep?" Juvia asked Lucy. "Yes but not as much as I usually get. How about you?" Lucy replied smiling. "I slept alright that is until I was woken up by Hiriko." Juvia said. "What happened?" Lucy asked. "I felt as if something was wrong so I had woken up then I heard her moaning as if having a nightmare she then suddenly sat up as she screamed. She was sobbing completely terrified she clung to me as I tried to soothe her. Eventually she fell asleep again." Juvia explained.

"Poor Hiriko she must have dreamt about her town being attacked." Lucy said feeling melancholy. Juvia nodded she felt sorry for her that she had to go through so much suffering. "Lucy have you seen Gray?" Juvia asked switched subjects. "No not today I'm sure he will be here soon." Lucy said glad for the change in topic.

~ Meanwhile ~

While Juvia and Lucy were talking Nadia and Hiriko were playing with Wendy, Carla and Happy. Romeo spotted Wendy and went over to her. "Hey Wendy could I talk to you alone for a minute?" Romeo asked hesitantly. "Sure thing, I will be right back." Wendy said as she followed Romeo.

After they walked for a while Romeo stopped. "What was it you wanted to talk about ?" Wendy asked. "Um… Well… Wendy I really like you… as more than just a friend… I love you… will you be my girlfriend?" Romeo asked slowly at first then sped up the rest. Wendy didn't know what to say, she was shocked. Did the boy she had a crush on just say that? Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend. "I love you too, of course I will be your girlfriend." Wendy said once she had collected her thoughts. Romeo smiled as he pulled Wendy close to him in a hug.

Before either of the two knew what was happening his lips were on hers. They were kissing for the first time. They pulled apart both extremely red as they did. "Sorry about that." Romeo apoligised. "No its ok I didn't mind." Wendy replied happily. "May I kiss you again?" Romeo asked going even more red if that was possible. "You may." Wendy replied. The two leaned in for their second kiss which was longer and more sweet."I guess now we tell everyone else." Romeo said as they walked hand in hand together back towards the guild. Wendy didn't trust her voice so she only nodded.

The moment they walked into the guild they walked over to a table and sat down. Mira seeing them came over to ask them if they wanted anything and if they were dating. "Would you two like anything?" Mira asked sweetly. "We will have a chocolate malt with two straws." Romeo answered. "Ok anything else?" She asked. "No we're good, thanks Mira." Wendy said this time. "Are you two dating?" Mira asked barely containing her enthusiasm. Both Romeo and Wendy blushed and nodded answering her question. Mira left thrilled to get their malt.

By the time Mira was back with their malt they were sure she had started planning a party to celebrate. "Here is your malt with two straws, and congratulations." Mira said enthusiastically. "Congratulations for what?" Carla asked coming over to them. "Romeo and Wendy are dating." Mira squealed as she left to go attend the bar.

Carla was frozen she even stopped flying Luckily Happy caught her. After a few minutes Carla regained her composure. "Well I wasn't expecting that." She said smiling. "Sorry Carla I didn't mean to surprise you." Wendy apologised. "Well now you are all grown up you won't need me as much anymore." She continued. "Of course I will need you." Wendy said worried. "Carla would you like this fish?" Happy asked. "Thank you Happy I would love it." Carla said as she took the fish kissing Happy on the cheek. Now it was Happy who froze.

"Yes two new couples." Mira squealed with joy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Birthdays and Jellal?!**

**Me: Today I will have Natsu and Lucy help me with the disclaimer.**

**Natsu: First why is this story mostly about me and Lucy? Also why the hell did you change your pen name?! Now I am so confused.**

**Lucy: Calm down ****Natsu, I will explain if she let me.**

**Me: Go ahead Lucy.**

**Lucy: Thank you. To answer your first question, 'why is this story mostly about you and me?' is because we are her favorite pairing in Fairy Tail. *whispers to Natsu next part* That and she has no romance in her life so she gets it through us in romance.**

**Me: *Evil glare* I heard that, but you're right I have no romance, I have never dated or been kissed. *sighs***

**Lucy: I am sure you will have romance of your own soon just be patient. Just think about how long it took for Natsu and I to start dating.**

**Natsu: Can we please answer my other question. *sighs getting annoyed***

**Lucy: Oh sorry as to why she changed her pen name, it's because when she first joined she couldn't think of anything better. Then when she began this story she thought it might be more fun to have a Japanese pen name.**

**Me: Well put Lucy. Natsu are you still confused?**

**Natsu: No.**

**Natsu and Lucy: Akari Ito does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. She does however owns the story line and any characters she makes up.**

**Me: If I did own Fairy Tail well it wouldn't be as awesome.**

**Mirajane: Want me to set you up on a date?**

**Me: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?! AND NO I DON'T WANT YOU TO SET ME UP! *thinks to herself* Although if there are any guys out there who would want to ask me out I might consider it.**

**Mirajane: I am sure you don't. *giggles knowing that author (me) want a boyfriend***

**Me: Okay enough of this babble onto the story!**

**Me: If you are wondering when this story is her is your answer. Natsu and Lucy have been dating a month and a half. Gray and Juvia have been dating for a month and one week. Romeo and Wendy along with Happy and Carla have been dating for 2 weeks. The days date is April 30, x792.**

Tomorrow was going to be May 1 and Lucy could hardly believe she and Natsu have been dating for a month and a half. Lucy was sitting at the bar thinking Natsu had already left to work on his project with Romeo. Lucy completely oblivious to what he is doing. Lucy was thinking about how in July she would be 18 when it struck her she didn't know when Natsu's Birthday is and how old he is. Then she realized she didn't know most of the rest of the guild's birthdays either.

"Hey Mira do you know when Natsu's birthday is?" Lucy asked Mira. Mira thought for a moment while she dried a beer mug. "Sorry Lucy I don't Lisanna might know though." Mira answered. "Thanks anyway Mira. Hey by the way when is your birthday?" Lucy asked. "Oh my birthday is October 22, x765. What's yours?" Mira replied. "Mine is July 1, x767. I'm going to see when everyone else's birthday is." Lucy said. "I know pretty much everything but would you get me a list of them so I know when to celebrate their birthdays?" Mira asked. "Sure." Lucy said going to Levy.

"Hey Levy." Lucy called to Levy. "Hey Lu-chan what's up?" Levy replied. "Not much, but I realized I had no idea when everyone's birthday is." Lucy answered sitting next to Levy. "You know what neither do I, mine is September 17, x767." Levy said laughing a little. "Mine is July 1, x767. Hey want to come with me as I ask everyone what their birthday is?" Lucy asked. "Sure." Levy said bouncing up.

"Hey Juvia, how are you today?" Lucy inquired. "I am good for every day spent with my darling Gray is always good. What about you Lucy and Levy?" Juvia responded. "We're good but we realized we don't know when everyone's birthdays are so we are going around asking, want to join?" Levy offered. "Sure I want to know as well especially Gray's. By the way mine is November 13, x767." Juvia said.

The three went asking everyone when their birthdays were getting lots of answers. Levy went back to sit down and Juvia was collecting Gray's missing clothes. Lucy walked back to the bar to report to Mirajane. "Hey Mira I'm back could I have some lunch?" Lucy said hungry from walking and talking so much. "Sure what do you want?" Mira asked sweetly. "I'll have a peanutbutter and strawberry jelly sandwich with some chips and a browne with milk to drink please." Lucy replied with a small smile. "Alright I will be right back." Mira said going to make Lucy's lunch.

Lucy sat looking at her list of birthdays until Mira brought Lucy her lunch. "Thanks Mira, here is the list of birthdays for you." Lucy said handing Mira the list. "Thanks Lucy I appreciate it." Mira smiled brightly. The list read like this:

**Fairy Tail's Member's Birthdays**

Laxus Dreyar - April 11, x761

Bickslow Stone - May 11, x762

Freed Justine - February 19, x764

Evergreen Wood - December 22, x764

Jellal Fernandez - January 12, x765

Erza Scarlet - February 25, x765

Gajeel Redfox - June 6, x765

Mirajane Strauss - October 22, x765

Cana Alberona - January 3, x766

Gray Fullbuster - March 7, x766

Alzack Connell - April 19, x766

Natsu Dragneel - August 18, x766

Elfman Strauss - September 9, x766

Bisca (Mulan) Connell - October 2, x766

Lucy Heartfilia - July 1, x767

Levy McGarden - September 17, x767

Juvia Lockser - November 13, x767

Lisanna Strauss - December 7, x767

Wendy Marvell - May 5, x772

Romeo Conbolt - March 15, x778

Happy Tail - June 20, x778

Carla Cait - June 21, x778

Hiriko Knight - November 7, x781

Nadia Meadows - September 4, x784

Asuka Connell - August 8, x786

"Hey Lucy how did you find out when Jellal's birthday is?" Mira asked curious. "Oh well, when I asked Erza when her birthday was I asked when it was." Lucy said finishing her lunch. "Also since when do Happy and Carla have last names?" Mira asked. "Oh well they gave themselves last names when they started dating. I think it's because they are going to get married so they want last names." Lucy said whispering the second sentence.

**~Time Skip~**

It was about three in the afternoon when Natsu and Romeo returned to the guild. "Hey Luce I'm back!" Natsu shouted. Lucy ran up to him to give him a hug because even though it had been only a few hours she missed him. "Hey Natsu I missed you. Where do you go anyway?" Lucy asked. "I missed you too, and where I go for now is a secret." Natsu replied kissing Lucy. Lucy pouted but accepted it.

"Attention I have an announcement!" Master Makarov shouted from the stage. Everyone sopped what they were doing to see what the master wanted to say. "We have a new guild member some of you may know him so everyone be nice or else you will face 'THAT'." Master Makarov said sternly. Everyone gulped and nodded their heads not wanting to go through 'THAT' ever. "Well without further ado please welcome Jellal Fernandez our newest Fairy Tail wizard." Master said as the new member took off his hood that had been covering his face.

Gasps filled the guild because they were not expecting Jellal to be the new member. The most shocked person was Erza, being so shocked she dropped her strawberry cake and passed out. The moment Erza's body fell to the floor there was a loud thump. When Jellal realized it was Erza who had fainted he rushed to her side.

"Erza, Erza are you okay?" Jellal asked lifting her up a bit. Jellal not receiving an answer from the unconscious Erza picked her up. "Where is the infirmary?" He asked. "I'll show you." Wendy said leading Jellal to the infirmary. Once there Jellal laid Erza on a bed and Wendy checked to make sure she was okay. "She will be alright she just passed out from shock." Wendy said before leaving the infirmary.

Jellal sat next to Erza waiting for her to wake up. "Mnmmm..." Erza moaned gaining consiciousness. Jellal hearing Erza came closer to the bed. "Erza, are you awake?" Jellal asked concerned. "Huhn... Jellal?" Erza asked opening her eyes to see a concerned Jellal staring at her. "Yes Erza." Jellal responded still concerned for her. "What... why... why did you join Fairy Tail?" Erza asked remembering she heard that Jellal had joined Fairy Tail before everything turned black.

"Well I wanted to join a real guild and be closer to you." Jellal answered turning scarlet like Erza's hair. "Why would you want to be closer to me?" Erza asked sitting up. Erza secretly was hoping that Jellal was going to tell her that he came because he loved her. "Well... because I... I... I love you." Jellal said hesitantly wishing he had more time before having to tell her. "I'm sorry... I think I misheard you. I thought you said that you love me." Erza said not believing she was actually hearing him correctly. "I did." Jellal said turning crimson. "What?" Erza asked hoping that this wasn't a dream and if it was that no one would wake her up.

Jellal's face turned almost normal except for a light pink across his cheeks as he gained confidence. "I Jellal Fernandez am deeply, madly, hopelessly, and honestly in love with you Erza Scarlet." Jellal said firmly to prove he meant it. Erza couldn't utter a word, this wasn't a dream Jellal the person she has been in love with since she was a child just said that he was in love with her. Her dreams coming true the man she loved returned her feelings.

Jellal seeing that Erza was still stunned sat on the edge of her bed putting his hands on both sides of her face. He closed his eyes as he leaned in close to her capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Jellal pulled back when he felt her tears on his hands. "Erza are you alright?" Jellal asked hoping he hadn't done something wrong.

"Am I alright I am more than alright. I'm thrilled, I love you too!" Erza shouted wrapping her arms around him and kissing him back. Jellal momentarily shocked took a second before he began to kiss her back also wrapping his arms around her. They broke apart a few minutes later because of lack of oxygen.

"Erza, I know we have just been reunited but will you be my wife? We have known each other for so long and I have loved you since I met you so if you will please be my wife." Jellal asked hoping he wasn't rushing her to much. "I have been in love with you since we were children and I have never stopped loving you. Yes I will be your wife." Erza said smiling brightly. Jellal hearing her answer kissed her again more passionately than before, slipping a ring on her finger while doing so.

The newly engaged couple continued to kiss passionately unaware that Mira had just walked in on them kissing before leaving to spread the juicy gossip. "Jellal where are you living?" Erza asked curious. "Oh I got this little place on the edge of town want to see it?" He asked. "Sure and on our way there we will pick up some groceries and I will cook for you." She said. "Sounds good." He said.

As the couple left the infirmary a cheer erupted from the members. Mirajane came running up to them hugging Erza. "I am so happy for you you finally have a boyfriend!" Mira squealed happily. "How did you know?" Erza asked turning pink. "I saw you kissing so I just asumed." Mira said finally releasing her old rival. "Well actually Erza is techinally my fiancée." Jellal said proudly holding Erza close. At hearing the word fiancée fainted from joy and the thoughts of blue, red and purple haired babies flooding her mind.

**Me: I hope you enjoyed the chapter I enjoyed writing it so please review. I accept any suggestions for this story or for any other ones.**

**Mirajane: Remember if you are a guy and interested in asking Akari Ito out either review and ask or pm her.**

**Me: Mirajane! **


End file.
